dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hector Hall (New Earth)
He came to rescue Hawkgirl and also witnessed the resurrection of his father. The two were now reunited, and although they were happy to see one another, their emotional connection had worsened. Hector tried all of his magic to wake Lyta, but he was unsuccessful and thus returned to his Tower. He learned from what he believed to be Nabu, to travel to Gemworld, where he would uncover the secret behind Mordru's spell. It turned out that the Amulet had been created on Gemworld, and that Nabu had come from a world known as Cilia, with the Amulet being all that is left of the planet. Similarly, he learned that Mordru was in fact not a corporeal being, but a form of body-hopping energy. Hector left Gemworld with this new knowledge, and took with him the skull of Lord Wrynn, a man who had been consumed by Mordru. Hector started to prepare for the ritual involving the skull, although Nabu disapproved, wanting Hector to study more. At one point, the JSA confronted the Injustice Society, and after the elder heroes had been teleported away, the Spectre revealed himself, who told them that they would have to fight a demon called Legacy, after healing old emotional wounds. When Hector met with Nabu, he was confronted with his 'destiny'. Apparently, he was fated to kill Hawkgirl, after which he would be killed by his own father. Hector did not accept this destiny and instead swore that he would form his own path and fate. Hector and the rest of the JSA confronted Legacy who was actually revealed to be an old villain called Wizard, and they proceeded to beat him. Afterwards, Hector returned to his goal of freeing Lyta. When he had undone Mordru's spell, he found that Mordru had placed another spell, and that the woman was in fact Dawn Granger. Hector was both sad and disappointed that he had still not found Lyta and became unhinged. Rejoining the JSA, he became aggressive to both protestors and his own teammates. Hawkman ordered him to remove his helmet and to their shock, Mordru had managed to replace Hector under the helm of Fate. Hector was now prisoned in the cell he had created for Mordru in the Amulet. Fortunately, the Agents of Order that had come before helped him and it was revealed that Mordru had been disguised as Nabu the entire time and that he had taken over the body of Arion, a Lord of Order. He was brought to the house of the Nelsons, where he was told his wife was dead, which he still refused to accept. Hector gathered his strength and managed to return to reality to confront Mordru. In the ensuing battle, Hector called forth every ounce of magic he possessed, tapping into every magical realm at his disposal. After showing Mordru his future, a future of humiliation and failure, Hector imprisoned Mordru within the Rock of Eternity at the end of the universe. Hall had operated as Doctor Fate from Salem since then, with Nabu—again inhabiting the helm, but no longer controlling Fate—advising him. The Nelsons' souls still resided within the amulet, and they were occasionally able to contact the outside world (including Kent once having encountered the 1990s Starman). Hall's identity is known to a clever few who have figured it out, and in his secret identity, he socialized with some of the inhabitants of Salem, being on the whole more gregarious than his predecessors. When faced with the monstrous magical might of the being known as the Curse (a being that Nabu himself had not been able to completely vanquish), the still somewhat inexperienced Hector was killed. As his body lay dying in the streets of Salem, Hector's spirit met with Nabu inside the helmet. Nabu had been verbally abusing Hector ever since the latter had taken on the mantle (because even though Hector was stated to have the most power as Dr. Fate, he wasn't living up to his potential). Finally, after Nabu continued his assault, telling Hector he might as well die so another could claim the mantle, Hector finally had enough, decked Nabu and returned to his body. He was able to revive his body and ended up capable enough to beat the Curse. Now Hector was truly secure and confident in his role. On a later adventure to Kahndaq with the JSA, Hector and Nabu clashed again, as Nabu took control of Doctor Fate, and worked against the JSA, stating that Hector was simply blindly following his father. While controlling his host, Nabu undid the magic which had turned the Feithereans into simple birds and apparently switched over to the side of Black Adam, who was also an old ally of Nabu in Ancient Egypt. Although the Society questioned what had happened, Hector's father Hawkman strode on, stating with a smile that his 'son could take care of himself'. Later, Hector with the help of the Nelsons and the other previous incarnations of Fate was able to trap Nabu in the Amulet and once again took control. At that same time, Hector's wife Lyta was revealed to have been imprisoned by Nabu to manipulate Hector. The couple were reunited as they appeared in Kahndaq again, just as Black Adam was defeated by the Justice Society. Death to the Dreaming With their reunion, Lyta and Hall returned to the Tower and lived happily, until they were trapped in a section of Hell by the Spectre, who was going on a rampage to destroy all magic. The two were dropped atop a frozen mountain, where Hector was forced to fend off various demons that threatened him and Lyta. Meanwhile, Lyta was unconscious, and in fact communicating with their son Daniel, Lord of the Dreaming. Daniel proposed they join him in the Dreaming, and when Lyta woke up, Hector had collapsed near her, close to death. She decided to take him up on his offer, and together with Hector, knowing they could never return, they entered the portal to the Dreaming. As their physical bodies froze to death atop the mountain, their spirits joined their son. | Powers = * (Doctor Fate's identity only): Hector Hall has been granted magical abilities by multiple sources. At first he gained mystical knowledge from his studies, later he was given abilities from the Silver Scarab's Armor and finally from the Helmet of Fate. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * : He created his Silver Scarab special suit. * (Doctor Fate's identity only) * : Hall have a degree in Microbiology. * * : In Silver Scarab identity, Hall was able to fly with his special suit. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Without the helmet, Hector Hall is an ordinary mortal. Without a mortal host, Fate cannot visit the earthly plane. Although Fate cannot be destroyed, the mortal host's main weakness is that he needs to breathe. Insufficient oxygen or noxious gases may harm the mortal host unless a spell has been cast to protect the body. | Equipment = * Amulet of Anubis * Cloak of Destiny * Helmet of Nabu * Silver Scarab's Armor: As Silver Scarab he used a solar powered Nth Metal costume to fly and project solar-powered ray blasts. * In Sandman's identity, his equipment was equal to Garrett Sanford. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = Hector Hall | Links = }} nl:Doctor Fate (Hector Hall) Category:Infinity, Inc. members Category:Sentinels of Magic members Category:Adventurers Category:Archaeologists Category:Helmet of Nabu Hosts